Secretos
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Gryffindors y Slytherins nunca fueron amigos, la diferencia de casas, de sangre y de ideales nunca fueron los mismos. Pero el deseo, lo prohibido y el destino quedaban ocultos en los secretos de Hogwarts. SlyHarry/GryffinGin.


Si no les gustan los fics fuertes, con palabras altisonantes de parte de la anatomía humana, esta no es su historia, ya que este es un fic sexual un poquito más fuerte de lo normal de mi forma de escribir y si no les gustan esos tipos de fics pues hay un sinfin de buenas historia de acuerdo a sus gustos.

**Cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**

* * *

**

**Secretos**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

Eso no le podía estar pasando. Era lo que pasaba dentro de los pensamientos de Ginevra Weasley mientras era aprisionada entre la fría pared de uno de los salones abandonadas de Hogwarts.

Era una estúpida, ¿no le habían enseñado una y otra vez "¡alerta constante!"?. Y como una estúpida se había descuidado en el peor momento, sin varita y sin nada con que defenderse más que su cuerpo.

Trató de luchar contra él, pero era imposible. Era más alto, fuerte y musculoso que ella. Sus manos sobre su cuerpo eran hambrientas y rudas, la tocaban sin ningún pudor. Peleó contra él con uñas y dientes para poder escapar, pero su lucha no significaba nada para él.

Él tomó su muslo entre su mano por debajo de la falda gris del uniforme mientras con la otra dominaba su cuello para tenerla en su lugar. La empujó rudamente contra la pared, su espalda dolió por el impacto, un gemido salió de su boca y la sonrisa en el rostro de él hacía notar que era lo que quería.

El maldito estaba jugando con ella.

-Suéltame - le gritó con la cara enrojecida. Lo empujó con fuerza para rematar con una sonora cachetada en el rostro de él. Su rostro casi giró por el impacto, trató de correr pero él lo impidió, sabía que aquello en vez de alejarlo lo excitaría más.

Él fue rápido, logró tomar su mano y regresarla a la prisión de su cuerpo. Esta vez su rostro pegado al frío muro. Sus manos se aferraron contra la pared mientras sentía al hombre posicionarse detrás de ella. Podía sentir su miembro duro y fuerte en su trasero, trató de empujar su cuerpo para alejarlo de ella pero la respuesta fue la contraria, porque él tomó sus caderas y se restregó aún más en su delgado cuerpo, mostrándole que no había escapatoria.

-¡Suéltame o gritó! - Con su mejilla pegada a la pared.

-Créeme Ginevra vas a gritar – Susurró el slytherin en su oído, su aliento cálido y mentolado, le provocó escalofríos en toda su piel.

-¿Me vas a violar?

-No sería la primera vez.

-¡Maldito!

-Shhh… tranquila gatita… tranquila… - La nalgada que le dio la hizo gemir, casi se odió por esa reacción -¿Tu y yo sabemos que no eres una gatita verdad pequeña Gryffindor?… si no una leona… una leona que le encanta que la follen.

-Suéltame.

Pero él no la soltó, recorrió sus muslos hasta meter su mano derecha en la cara interna de su muslo apenas centímetros su ropa interior mientras su otra mano recorría su estómago y subía hasta tomar por completo su seno izquierdo apretándolo con fuerza, al tiempo que su otra mano por fin tocaba su centro por encima de su ropa interior, no dejando dudas de la excitación de su cuerpo.

Ginny gimió casi en un grito, las palmas de sus manos golpearon de nuevo la pared frente a ella al sentir como la mano de él la invadida y manipulaba con maestría, jaló su pezón por encima de la tela del encaje de su sujetador, el rió por lo bajó al ver su reacción y ella lo odió más por eso.

-Suéltame maldito bastardo… no soy una de tus putas…

-No, no lo eres. Eres la única.

-Cabrón… - Él le dio una nalgada que la hizo gemir.

Podía sentir la zona del impacto caliente y adolorida, así como las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo mojar sus bragas. Ginny no era virgen, tenía meses y varios encuentros que distaban de serlo, pero nunca había sido así, no cuando estaba furiosa contra el mundo, contra las malditas reglas sociales, contra las malditas casas de Hogwarts, contra él.

Otra nalgada se impactó contra su trasero en advertencia de lo que vendría, el cuerpo de él la seguía teniendo inmóvil contra la pared, ambas manos masculinas se metieron por debajo de su blusa tomando cada pecho en sus manos, pegándola a él. No había espacio entre sus nalgadas y la dura erección.

Por el movimiento, su cuello se arqueó hacia atrás dándole sin pensar, el acceso necesario para que él dejara un húmedo besó justo donde el mentón donde se une con el cuello por debajo de la oreja. La lamió en ese punto, el gestó la hizo restregarse en él instintivamente, con una mano en la pared y con otra mano por encima de la del hombre que masajeaba su pecho.

-¿Esto no es violación verdad Weasley? Quieres que te tome, que te folle como nunca antes.

-¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima Potter!

Harry Potter, el heredero de Slytherin la ignoró, mientras abría de un solo jalón la blusa de su uniforme para tener plena posesión de su cuerpo. Escuchó los botones de su blusa caer, la respiración de Ginny se aceleró, al igual que su pulso, y él lo sabía. Sabía cómo provocarla, como excitarla, como hacer responder a su cuerpo a pesar de que su cabeza pedía a gritos alejarse de ese lugar.

Desabrochó su corbata, por un momento Ginny se aterró por lo que él pudiera hacerle con esa prenda, pero simplemente la arrojó con el resto de su blusa. Dejándola excitada, solo con su falda gris y la diminuta ropa interior blanca.

-¡No, Suéltame! –gritó, al sentir la mano de él meterse dentro de su delgada ropa interior, que estaba húmeda por el ardor que le provocaba ese trato, estaba completamente encabronada mas no aterrada. Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero las palabras apenas le salieron en un gemido. Él rio al ver la reacción que le provocaba pero no la soltó, acto que la enojó a un más.

-Suéltame maldito bastardo. – la mano de Harry se impactó ligeramente en el centro de ella, castigándola por sus palabras. –¡Nooo! – Gritó ante otro ligero impacto. Harry la mordió en el cuello debajo de su mandíbula. Susurrándole palabra que en vez de aterrarla o asquearla, excitaron a su cuerpo.

-Dime que no te gusta esto Ginevra y me detengo… - Ella no podía hablar sentía que se ahogaba en sus gemidos. Pero no podía responder, no _debía_ responder.

Harry la manipuló con maestría metiendo sus grandes dedos dentro de ella. Podía sentir como expandían el interior de su pequeño cuerpo, preparándola para lo que vendría. Nada en él era pequeño, ni siquiera las malditos dedos que la torturaban exquisitamente.

Los gemidos que salían de ella llenaban el ambiente, junto con los sonidos acuosos que provocaban la mano de él en ella. Harry presionó más, mientras su pulgar masajeaba circularmente su clítoris, los dedos dentro de ella se hicieron más rápidos y más bruscos, trabajando en conjunto sobre su sexo.

Suspiró, gimió, gritó.

Ambas manos trataron de sostenerse de la pared frente a ella, podía sentir la sonrisa perezosa de él besar su cuello.

-No quieres que pare Ginevra.

Su cuerpo respondía con ímpetu a su manipulación.

-Harry, detente… por favor…

Ginny estaba rogándole, no le importó. Tampoco hacia nada por moverse o por detenerlo, su cuerpo se resistía a moverse de sus expertas manos. Harry metió otro dedo dentro de ella que se unió a los anteriores casi con movimientos violentos.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? - preguntó mientras la mordía de nuevo.

_Si, No_. No podía responder. Olas eléctricas estaban invadiendo su cuerpo desde su interior donde él la poseía con sus dedos. Un orgasmo estrepitoso la estaba arrastrando poco a poco al límite, estaba a punto de llegar, estaba completamente húmeda, como él maldito disfrutaba tenerla.

-Dime que me detenga y te dejo ir… pero tú y yo sabemos que es lo que menos quieres…

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -estaba a punto de llegar y ambos lo sabían, solo necesitaba un poco más. Pero el hombre se detuvo de pronto tan rápido como había entrado sus dedos en ella.

-¡No! – Gritó desesperadamente - ¡Cabrón! – gimió, el golpeó de nuevo su húmedo centro, reprendiéndola por el lenguaje, estaba tan sensible que ese ligero contactó lo sintió recorres todo su cuerpo.

Se había detenido apropósito, para hacerla sufrir, para humillarla, para hacerla rogar, para que se rindiera completamente a él. Trató de nuevo de liberarse de él de empujarlo, de salir huyendo pero el cuerpo masculino y su mismo cuerpo se lo impidieron.

Harry la empujó de nuevo contra la pared, sintiendo en sus pechos descubiertos y en su mejilla izquierda el frio de la pared. Lo observó, apenas por el rabillo del ojo, la corbata verde y plateada que siempre estaba perfectamente acomodada en su cuello, ahora lucia fuera de su lugar, sus ojos verdes eran peligrosos y hambrientos, la sonrisa de medio lado era perversa, en conjunto lo hacían lucir peligroso y excitante a la vez, lo odiaba por tentarla de esa forma.

-¡Suéltame ya tuviste lo que querías!

-Oh no, Ginevra – Susurró en su oído – aún falta mucho más... me conoces… - Se quitó la corbata y la puso frete a ella, para que observara lo que pasaría. –No te muevas – dijo él, el mensaje era claro, se movía y la ataría o algo mucho peor.

Alguien más débil en la misma situación, estaría enloquecida presa del pánico o al borde de la histeria, entre lágrimas y gritos. No le daría el placer de verla de ese modo, era lo que esperaba. Observó como la camisa del uniforme de él caía al sus pies, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba y si no estuviera tan encabronada como estaba reconocería que el hombre era hermoso. (**)

Le quitó el resto de la camisa, y abrió los pequeños broches del brassier que aun llevaba puesto, podía sentir la palma de su mano en el centro de su espalda manteniéndola aprisionada en la pared. El sujetador se apiló con el resto de las prendas de ambos.

Él se inclinó lo suficiente para besar su espalda baja donde se unía su columna con sus caderas, el contacto de sus labios la hizo gemir, sabía que el debería de estar complacido con su reacción.

Su corazón se aceleró a un más, el hombre la iba a matar, eso era seguro, y no quería de pensar en el escandaló que explotaría si alguien los encontraba en ese momento. Trató de huir de nuevo, fue un gran error, él la tenía sujeta de las caderas, no había escapatoria.

Le dio una nalgada, un poco más fuerte que las anteriores que la hicieron gemir de nuevo por el impacto.

-No te muevas Ginevra. –

Le subió la falta hasta las caderas, masajeó la zona impactada, dejando un húmedo beso en la zona, dejando humedad en el calor, que la reconfortó por un momento. No había ni tela ni encaje de por medio, si Molly Weasley supiera que su única hija utilizaba ese tipo de ropa interior la mandaría a la tumba antes de tiempo. Tanga, la llamaban los muggles a ese tipo de prenda.

Sintió los pulgares de él meterse en los delgado hilos de la tanguilla bajándola por sus piernas, le quitó también los zapatos y las calcetas del uniforme y a ella no le quedó más que dejarse desnudar. (**) Harry recorrió con sus manos las piernas de ella hasta llega a sus nalgas, las masajeó, las separó, por su posición sabía que todo su ser quedaba expuesto frente a él. No había como esconder la excitación de su cuerpo. Se podía ver, sentir, escuchar, oler y probar como lo estaba haciendo él ahora.

Gritó su nombre entre gemido y suplica, y juró escucharlo gruñir por el contacto de su boca con el centro de su cuerpo. (**)No moverse era imposible, su cuerpo estaba ya sensible por el trató de sus dedos que no tomó mucho para llevarla al límite, pero de nuevo el maldito bastardo no la dejó terminar.

Potter soltó una carcajada al ver su reacción, la mordió en el centro de su glúteo y le dio una nalgada que ser dejó escuchar en la vacía habitación.

Le dolían las palmas de la mano por la presión que hacía contra la pared, pero en ese punto no importaba. Escuchó como el cinturón y el pantalón de él caían a sus pies dejándolos sin ninguna prenda de por medio, ella con la faltada en la cintura y él con los pantalones en los tobillos.

Se restregó en ella, lo sentía peligrosamente duro en su entrada aun sin penetrarla, tentándola y jugando con su cuerpo, gimió cuando él la tocó donde quería ser tocada, ella fue a su encuentro pero las manos que la tenían sujeta da las caderas se lo impidieron.

La recorrió lentamente, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, estaba concentrado observando como su miembro se perdía entre sus piernas, haciéndola gemir por los roces, esos contactos fueron suficientes para ella.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué quieres Ginevra?

-Harry por favor… - rogó y no le importó, solo lo quería dentro de ella y Harry Potter lo sabía, no sabía por qué le negaba a ambos la satisfacción.

-¿Por favor qué? Dime, Ginevra ¿qué quieres? - Su voz tenía un matiz cargado de deseo y lujuria. Era una voz completamente sexual, una voz que la encendía en vez de alejarla.

-A ti…

-¿Haciendo qué?

-No… - el cabrón la iba a obligar a decirlo. Lo sabía. Quería escucharla gritar, gemir, pedir por él, rogar por satisfacción.

-Respóndeme _Gatita_… ¿haciendo qué?

-Por favor…. Harry… Dioses… - una mano de él presionó su espalda, inclinándola lo suficiente para que él tuviera el mayor acceso a ella.

-Dime…

-Follame… por favor… foll…

Entró en ella tan bruscamente que gritó por la invasión, Harry esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a él a su tamaño, no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a empujar contra ella. No era la primera vez que la hacía de ese modo, si era sincera con ella misma era su forma favorita pero todo el contexto era diferente, Harry era diferente, ella misma era diferente. Una mano de Harry la tomaba de la cadera mientras la otra de su seno, marcando el ritmo de cada empuje. (**)

Harry lamió su espalda y mordió su hombro, las palabras de Harry caían casi en profanidades pero que la dejaban sin respiración. Su cuerpo iba al encuentro del de él, lo sentía imposiblemente dentro de ella.

-¡Harry!

Él gruño, respondiendo con envestidas más duras o salvajes. Llenando de satisfacción sus deseos y su propio placer.

-Eres tan malditamente hermosa Ginevra.

-Más duro Harry... Oh Dioses Si… mierda… _así_…

(**)

Si alguien sabía cómo follar a una mujer ese era Harry Potter, no tenía dudas de eso, podía ser un maldito Slytherin pero un Slytherin que sabía hacerla gritar, hacerla desear cosas que no debería que no podía tener y eso lo hacía aún más peligroso para ella. Harry se detuvo de pronto saliéndose de ella.

La giró para que quedara frente a él, ahora con su espalda húmeda pegada en la pared. Ninguno de los dos se movió, Harry la observó por completo, la observó desde su entrepierna hasta sus pechos, deteniéndose en ese lugar un poco más de tiempo, hasta llegar a su rostro.

Tenía una mirada salvaje, una mirada hambrienta. Si no lo conociera, esa mirada la hubiera asqueado, su cabello estaba húmedo de la transpiración al igual que sus cuerpos.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa felina algo socarrona, que él contesto con otra un poco más maliciosa, lo tomó del cuello para pegarla a ella, para besarlo como no lo habían hecho hasta ese momento en esa reunión. Podía sentirlo húmedo y duro en tu estómago, haciéndola casi maullar por el contacto.

Él se inclinó para besarla, era por lo menos unos 15 centímetros más alto y con más músculos que ella. Salió al encuentro de sus labios, ansiosamente, con ferocidad, con hambre, metiendo su lengua en la boca del hombre que hasta algunos minutos había sido su captor. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, el metió su mano en la mata de cabello rojo como el mismo fuego del infierno, manteniéndola prisionera, forzándola a sentirlo por completo, forzando a que sintiera la lujuria que habían entre ellos porque era lo único que tenían.

Aquello no había sido una violación y ambos lo sabían.

Rompieron el beso, él se tomó en su mano y se volvió a dirigir dentro de ella, esta vez ella no puso resistencia, sus ojos se encontraron, sus ojos chocolate con sus ojos verdes. Él se sentía tan grande dentro de ella que era imposible no disfrutar por su invasión, besó su cuello mientras la alzaba en sus brazos para que ella rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas, sin nada con que sostenerse más que él.

La movió lentamente, para que se acostumbrara de nuevo a él, se lo agradeció mas no se lo dijo, el agradecimiento llegó en un beso salvaje lleno de algo que no quería nombrar.

Se movieron de nuevo encontrando un ritmo rápido y avasallador, sus pechos se movían al compás de cada embestida, se sostuvo de los cabellos de él para no caer, aunque sabía perfectamente que él no permitiría tal cosa. Se besaron de nuevo y Harry la miró de una forma que le cortó la respiración.

Podía jurar que veía amor en sus mirada pero Harry Potter no la podía amar, como ella no debía amarlo, y no lo hacía se dijo. Lo que había entre ellos era solo sexo, así había sido desde un principio.

Ellos solo follaban, sin palabras lindas, momentos cálidos o caricias dulces; sus encuentros eran salvajes y ardientes. A veces rápidos, a veces casi alucinantes; momentos secretos, prohibidos y robados en los vestidores del estadio, la lechucería, en las escaleras, en la sala de menesteres, en salones abandonados, en cámaras secretas, en el baño de los prefectos y en un sin fin de lugares que escondían el secreto de ambos, que sabía a pecado.

_Entre ellos no podía, no debía haber amor. La sociedad, su familia, su orgullo de casas se los impedía._

Harry no era suyo, nunca lo seria.

Él empujó aún más fuerte dentro de ella, casi era doloroso. El cabrón la estaba marcando, no había espacio dentro de ella que él no abarcara, desde el primer encuentro entre ambos había sabido que nunca nadie la llenaría como él. Lo que estaba haciendo era una traición, pero eso no importaba mientras Harry la siguiera follando como lo estaba haciendo.

Duro, rápido, de forma posesiva y dominante.

-Eres mía Ginevra - le advirtió él entre gemidos, y con la respiración agitada por la pasión.

-No. - Luchó ella.

-Eres mía, dilo.

-No... - La penetró de forma salvaje que la hizo gritar y gemir de igual forma. Fueron estocadas violentas, duras, profundas y rápidas que la hicieron gemir de placer como una leona en celo. Su espalda le dolía por el brusco contacto contra la pared -¡Dilo Ginevra! Dime que nadie te llena como yo, que no eres de nadie más… solo mía. Dilo.

- !Harry! Por favor...

- Dilo maldición... Eres mía. Nadie te folla como yo. Contéstame... - La tomó del rostro con su gran mano, para que lo observara y que no quedara dudas de quien la tomaba en ese momento, _¿Cómo si pudiera negarlo algún día?._

-Dilo

-_¡Tuya!_- susurró.

-Otra vez... – le dio una nalgada que la hizo gritar y aferrarse más a él.

-Soy tuya, Harry. Tuya...

-Así es Weasley, ¡no lo olvides! – la besó casi dolorosamente, mordió su labio y ella lo recibió de la misma forma. Harry Potter lograba sacar la mujer sumisa que había en ella y que solo podía dominar él o simplemente la mujerzuela que vivía dentro de ella, estaba segura que a él le encantaba de cualquier forma.

-¡Ahh Harry! – Gritó mientras sentía como empujaba en su cuerpo y chocaba contra la pared, rasguñó su espalda y mordió su hombro, dejando una marca roja en el cuerpo de él. - Si... Si, así… duro...-

El miembro de Harry estaba haciendo estragos dentro de ella, la mano de él que jalaba su pezón izquierdo la dejaría con marcas. Así era siempre entre ellos, dejando marcas que de alguna forma solo ambos pudieran reconocer.

En algún par de horas no se podría ni levantar, sabía que después de eso le dolería todo el cuerpo y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Si por esas situaciones estaba condenada al infierno, pues arder en el bienvenido sería.

Ella enterró de nuevo las uñas en su espalda, jaló de forma violenta su cabello para observarlo y él sonrió con malicia, gesto característico de la casa a la que pertenecía.

-Te odio- le dijo ella, estaba a punto de llegar y sabía que el también, lo podía sentir dentro de su cuerpo.

-Mentirosa - contestó él con una sonrisa fanfarrona. Ella lo besó, no valía la pena discutir, ambos sabían que ella estaba mintiendo. Apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras lo absorbía por completo, comprimiéndolo dentro de ella. Si ella era de él en esos momentos, él siempre era suyo.

-¡Mierda!... Apriétame así... ¡Si!. Estás estrecha, caliente, húmeda… solo para mí. ¡Maldición no me puedo cansar de ti Ginevra!. Nunca. Era mía, mía.

El hombre que la poseía era exquisito, salvaje, rudo, hermoso. Estaba empapado de sudor por el ejercicio, sabía que ella no estaría en mejor estado, el cabello indomable como él, sus ojos verde brillando de deseo, su voz ronca por el esfuerzo. Ahogó un gritó en la boca de él, mientras la tomaba de los glúteos y la manejaba a su antojo.

-¡Tómame! Tómame por completo.

Sus senos le dolían por el contacto con el pecho de él, su labios igual, los sentía hinchados y adoloridos. De esa forma eran los encuentros entre ellos, no era hacer el amor dulce y tierno, ni lento, ni lindo como los encuentros que los escritores hablaban, lo de ellos era una explosión salvaje y rápida, que los consumía por dentro.

Y así lo adoraba. Ella no era una muñeca de porcelana como sus hermanos querían creer, no era una mujer frágil, ni delicada, ni sensible. Le gustada salvaje, duro, rápido, sin delicadezas por temor a lastimarla, y Harry sabía darle todo lo que ella necesita y le gustaba, lo supo desde la primera vez, sabia como leerla, como tocarla, como follarla.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Gritaba una y otra vez - ¡Ahh! Dioses si... duro, rápido, si así, ¡Sí!

La penetró rápida y profundamente casi violentamente mientras la besaba de la misma forma, como ella quería. En segundos, Ginny estaba llegando al orgasmo, gritando el nombre de él apretándolo dentro de su ser, Harry aceleró el ritmo, ella se aferró a su cuello, sus cuerpos estaban húmedos por la transpiración. Él entró en ella una y otra vez, al poco tiempo él también estaba gritando su nombre y ella el de él, un nuevo orgasmo se formó en ella seguido del de Harry, podía sentirlo derramándose dentro de ella como una nueva embestida. Su rostro, era el rostro de la pasión, de la entrega, del deseo alcanzado. Le fascinaba verlo de esa forma y saber que era gracias a ella que estaba así.

Se quedaron abrazados después del intenso clímax. Sus piernas le temblaban aun sobre las caderas de él, su interior bien utilizado aun palpita alrededor de él, su cabeza gritaba esas dos palabras que estaban prohibidas para ellos.

Harry la besó por última vez, mientras se salía de ella, pero sin separarse en realidad. Porque el aún la tenía cargada entre sus brazos, pegando sus cuerpos desnudos. Uno de los mejores sexo de su vida, pero ya no podía seguir con eso que tenía, lo que sea que había entre ellos tenía que terminar, ya no podía seguir mintiendo a su familia, a su hermano y ni a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacías con él? – preguntó Harry mientras pasaba su pulgar derecho sobre los labios de ella.

-No te interesa.

- ¿De verdad? -

-No tienes nada que reclamar... No tienes derecho... ¡No cuando te paseas con la puta de Parkinson!

- Ella no es nadie, y lo sabes...

- Él tampoco. – Harry no dijo ni una palabra, después de todo no se debían nada, simplemente sexo. Sus piernas aun temblaban por el ejercicio y la falta de circulación, se sentía extenuada física y emocionalmente. Harry la observaba como si esperara algo más de ella con el rostro serio, la ponía nerviosa cuando la mirada de esa forma, más cuando se veía hermoso completamente desnudo.

- Necesitamos vestirnos... –Dijo Ginny, mientras acomodaba su falda que estaba casi ensollada en su cintura, el hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones que seguían tirados en sus tobillos- Alguien... Mi hermano… pueden descubrimos.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué me podría hacer imbécil de Ronald Weasley?

-No... Ni se te ocurra insultarlo. Te odia...

-Pero tu no... - interrumpió él.

No quiso contestar, no valía la pena, pero quiso aclarar la sobreprotección de su hermano.

-Solo quiere protegerme. No lo puede evitar sabes que haría todo por proteger mi virtud.

-Tu y yo sabemos que eso dista mucho de serlo, ¿no Ginevra?-

-¿Y culpa de quién es? Gracias a ti eso ya quedó atrás.

Harry no le respondió con palabras. La besó lentamente, de una forma en que muy pocas veces se permitían besarse, lenta y cálidamente. Sus labios sobre los de ella no perdían la dominación característica del hombre que la besaba, ella se aferró a él con la misma intensidad. Podía sentir lágrimas apilándose en sus ojos.

Culpó al letargo postcoital y no a la tormenta que se avecinaba. Con el beso que subía de intensidad, Harry le estaba recordando que ella no era ni virgen, ni santa, ni pura, simplemente con ese beso le decía que ella era completamente suya.

Rompieron el beso, y Harry limpió con su pulgar la lágrima que surcaba su rostro, después se lo llevo a su boca probando su sabor.

Se separaron, ambos buscaron el resto de sus prendas que había quedado esparcidas alrededor de ellos en el suelo de la triste aula, muchas de ella en no muy buen estado. Terminaron de vestir en silencio. Muchas veces era así, follaban, se despedían y esperaban la siguiente ocasión, robando caricias, besos o alguna provocación en cualquier oportunidad. Sin palabras de amor, ni despedidas, o algún plan el nuevo encuentro. Lo que compartían era solo sexo, se dijo una y otra vez.

Solo sexo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente vestidos y que Ginny tenía su autocontrol en orden, expresó lo que tenía días pensando.

-No podemos vernos más...

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De esto, de nosotros... Si es que hay algún nosotros... No quiero seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Te lastimé?

-No.- casi sonríe ante su suposición- No – volvió a aclarar - Sabes que lo disfrute tanto como tú. Pero ya no quiero esto.

-¿Es por él? - preguntó Harry visiblemente enojado.

-¿Qué? _No..._ No - lo último que estaba en esos momentos en su cabeza era Dean Thomas. - no quiero seguir mintiendo.

-Está bien... - respondió él, sorprendiéndola por la facilidad con la que había aceptado el fin de su relación. Aquello le dolió, solo confirmaba lo que ya sabía, que era solo sexo, siempre lo había sido.

Pero él no había terminado. -No va a ser sencillo. – dijo por fin. Ginny no sabía a qué se refería -Tu hermano me odia, Slytherins y Gryffindors no pueden... No va a ser sencillo... - Harry trató de acercarse a ella, pero Ginny dio dos pasos atrás para alejarse de él, si la tocaba no iba a poder hacer lo que _**debía**_ de hacer.

-Harry, _NO_. Quiero terminar con esto. Tenemos mucho que perder... No vale la pena.

Vio abatimiento en el rostro de él, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

-Si quieres más... Podemos intentarlo. Nos marginarían un tiempo, pero después lo aceptarían...

-No, no entiendes. Ya no quiero esto, no puedo traicionar más a mi familia, tú eres un Slytherin. Jamás lo aceptarían.

-Nunca te ha importado eso antes.

-Pero ahora sí.

-¿Es por Thomas?

Le hubiera gustado mentirle pero no podía.

-No. – respondió, pudo jurar que Harry se relajó ante tal afirmación. Se acercó a él lentamente, permitiéndose por unos segundos besarlo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Con todo el amor y la calidez que podía sentir.

No había nadie más, pero había mucho que perder, el perdería el poder y los privilegios que sabía que le gustaban, ella podía perder su reputación. Para los ojos de la sociedad ella sería la Gryffindor que había caído en desgracia. La Gryffindor que se había convertido en la puta del Slytherin.

_Perderían familia, respeto, amistades._

Eran jóvenes, aún faltaba mucho por que vivir, ambos encontrarían personas adecuadas, amantes adecuados para ellos, si no lo habían hecho ya. Con el tiempo encontrarían personas a las cuales amar, con las cuales formar las familias y los linajes adecuados, con el tiempo...

-No lo acepto. – Dijo Harry, y por primera vez en muchos años la asustó por unos segundos.

-Debes de a hacerlo.

-No. Eres mía, siempre lo has sido. Siempre tengo lo que quiero Ginevra, y te quiero a ti.

-Algo muy Slytherin - respondió Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa que no se ajustaba con la tristeza de su mirada.

-No juegues conmigo.

-No lo hago, pero esto tiene que terminar.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que nos necesitamos, siempre ha sido así desde la primera vez. Me amas.

No podía negar esas palabras y él lo sabía. Tomó fuerzas para alejarse de él; todo su valor Gryffindor estaba a flor de piel en ese momento. Camino pasando a un lado suyo y él no la detuvo. Pero sus palabras si la hicieron detener junto a él, hombro con hombro, él eran mucho más alto que ella, la diferencia era notable.

-Me amas Ginevra.

-Un León no puede amar a una serpiente.

-Pero Harry puede amar a Ginny

Era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, más de tristeza que de felicidad tras esa confesión.

-No en esta historia... En esta historia el amor no es suficiente.- Dijo Ginevra, una de los siete herederos de Godric Gryffindor. .

Caminó los pasos suficientes que la llevaban a la salida con piernas temblorosas y el corazón martillándole en el pecho, dejando en la soledad y el silencio a su amado Slytherin.

* * *

_¿WTF?_

_O_o_

…_Feliz 2011 People…_

_Solo una aclaración, hay partes que se quitaron del contenido del fic (**) por que en verdad creí que ya era mucho pero si los quieren leer en la proxima semana los invito a Chocolate y Menta, el foro de Harry y Ginny. _


End file.
